etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Medic
Medics, as the name implies, are your group's primary healers. They have a number of skills that will help you survive the numerous enemy raids you will encounter within the labyrinth, healing your party members, reviving the fallen adventurers, healing negative status effects, and on top of that have access to one of the best skills in the first game, Immunize, which increases party resistance to both magic and physical attacks, helping them survive the most powerful, hard hitting monsters in the labyrinth. If you like playing in unconventional ways, why not create a combat medic? They can deal heavy damage with the correct equipment combined with the caduceus skill. However, they will need to be placed in the front row to maximize the damage dealt. Their major problem is that they have very lacking defensive power and speed, meaning that they both die quickly and take a long time to use their skills. This can be countered by having a survivalist using 1st turn on the medic, so he/she can heal the party before the enemy has a chance to finish them off. Also, if using the combat medic build, be careful since it will be very vulnerable to enemy attacks in the front row. Another problem is that using the highest level skills will deplete their TP very quickly, so always carry TP recovering items as insurance. This class is available in Etrian Odyssey, Etrian Odyssey II: Heroes of Lagaard, Etrian Odyssey IV, Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl, Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold: The Fafnir Knight, and Etrian Mystery Dungeon. Profile EO1 = |-| EOU = |-| EO2 = |-| EO2U = |-| EO4 = |-| EON = Stat Progression Does not include any stat bonuses from skills, equipment, Books, or Retirement. EO1 = |-| EOU = |-| EO2 = |-| EO2U = |-| EO4 = |-| EON = Skills Note: Skills are listed in the same order that is used in the game and do not necessarily unlock one after another. See the "Requires" column to see how to unlock a skill. If that column has dashes in it the skill is accessible at level one; no other skill is needed to unlock it. Skills are maxed at level 10. * Stat Increases ''and ''Passive Skills are passive benefits that grant bonuses without being activated. * Search Skills ''are out-of-battle skills, mostly for gathering materials or controling monster behaviour. * ''Healing Skills ''are the Medics skills, giving them a wide array of ways to heal themselves and others. * ''Extra shows skill detail or any special bonuses that are gained at certain levels. Etrian Odyssey I EO1= |-| EOU= Etrian Odyssey II EO2 = |-| EO2U = Etrian Odyssey IV Novice = |-| Veteran = |-| Master = Etrian Odyssey Nexus Novice = |-| Veteran = |-| Master = Grimoire Stones The Millennium Girl Skills to generate and pass: *'Heal Mastery': Improve the strength of other classes' healing abilities. *'Salve': One of the few area healing spells, and the strongest at that. *'Revive': Save on resources spent to make Nectars. *'Unbind, Refresh': Cleanse ailments off your party members. Particularly important to un-petrify or unbind your Medic. *'Focus': TP regeneration is always appreciated. Skills best used on a Medic: *'Recover' (Landsknecht): Unbinds the Medic themselves while also boosting their HP to increase their survivability. *'AGI Up' (Survivalist): Offsets the slow speed of their skills. *'Formulas' (Alchemist): Let the Medic use their own good TEC to do damage. The Fafnir Knight Skills to generate and pass: *'Salve, Salve 2': The strongest full-party healing spells around. Best handed to Protectors, War Magi, and Sovereigns as it calculates off TEC and VIT. *'Revive': Saves on resources spent on Nectars. *'Unbind, Refresh': Equip to faster characters to cleanse ailments before enemies can capitalize on them. *'Staff Mastery': While the physical attack buff is mostly wasted on other staff wielders, the TP increase will not. Skills best used on a Medic: *'Barrier' (War Magus): If the party is healthy, spend the turn preventing problems that would afflict them. *'Formulas and Palms' (Alchemist): Offers the Medic the ability to use their TEC to do elemental damage. Palms are for frontline Medics. *'Link Order II' (Sovereign): Reasonably powerful elemental area attack that only uses one Stone slot, provided the party has their own sources of elemental damage. *'Speed Up': Faster healing means fewer dead members. Doubly important for Medics investing in Salve 2 which does not get a speed bonus. *'Curb DEF Up': A passive alternative to Barrier that reduces the chances of your Medic getting shut down with an untimely bind or ailment without needing to spend a turn. Subclassing EO4 = Subclasses for Medic In Etrian Odyssey IV, Medics become able to subclass, surprisingly, the available options in this game synergize pretty well with Medic's skills to the point they can become insanely efficient and solid. Examples of subclasses are: *'Landsknecht: '''Mainly useful for '''Vanguard', Medics seriously benefit from it as it makes their job much easier and reliable, considering they suffer from mediocre speed otherwise. Combat Medics also see use with Vanguard allowing Stardop and Heavy Strike to hit first for maximum efficiency, and Swordbreaker offers a good passive defense on either line while Power Boost and Iron Wall function as decent buffing passives. Very recommended if you want safety and efficiency with your Medic. *'Fortress: '''Grants access to several defensive abilities like '''Strike Guard' and Element Guard when the Medic doesn't need to heal. Shields and HP Boost further increase the Medic's durability. Knight's Boon combined with Stretch also helps the Medic become very resistant to crippling ailments and binds, and Holy Blessing blocks an ailment in advance so the Medic doesn't need to waste time with Refresh. Bolt Strike and Holy Smite offer alternative attack options. *'Runemaster: '''The main reasons for subclassing as a Runemaster is to access '''Free Energy' and a stacking TP Boost which allows a Medic to spam their healing skills over longer periods of time. The elemental Runes let them support other party members by shifting elemental vulnerabilities, and their reasonable Technique growth lets them hit hard with Rune attacks. Recommended for support and backrow Medics. *'Dancer: '''Excellent option, most Dance skills are very usable and will fill those empty turns that the Medic would have without this option. Their passives are pretty good too, particularly '''Fan Dance' and the Tango skills. Regen Waltz also keeps one row in good shape, allowing the Medic to focus on Line Heal and save TP, while Refresh Waltz and Freedom Waltz helps to protect the Medic and their allies from ailments and binds without input. The ability to equip bows allows the Medic to pull their weight on the back row. Very recommended. *'Arcanist: '''Medics may have middling Luck which lowers the chance of Circle ailments/binds landing, but the main reason for subclassing as an Arcanist is to make use of '''Circle Boon' and Dismiss Heal as powerful cost-efficient party-wide healing. The Medic's decent Technique growth also lets Dismiss Blow hit reasonably hard, and picking up Ailment Boost lets the Medic land stuns and sleep with their own Heavy Strike and Knockout Blow skills. Medic as Subclass Due to healing strength scaling according to Technique, Medics are best subclassed to classes with good Tec growth and/or TP due to how expensive some spells can get. Since Full Heal and (Auto-)Revive do not follow these rules, low-Tec classes can also take up the subclass - though they have to keep watch of their TP if they do. Stretch is also a handy passive that raises bind resistance to keep the party member active. *'Landsknechts' with Vanguard can easily utilize Revive and Full Heal to come to certain party members' aid, although their low TP pool might hinder the effectiveness of this strategy. *'Fortresses' are incredibly durable so they are very capable of staying alive long enough to get their healing or revive skill to fire off. Their Knight's Boon skill also lets them shake off ailments quickly so they do not stay disabled for too long. *'Dancers' get Healing Mastery to raise the strength of their Healing Step and Regen Waltz. Party Heal is also good for sustaining the party when Healing Step is unavailable. *'Arcanists' and Runemasters can make use of their high TP and good Tec to continuously heal with Party Heal. Heal Mastery also increases the potency of the Arcanist's Circle Boon and Dismiss Heal skills. *'Bushi' mainly take up Medic subclass to gain access to Knockout Blow and Stunning Strike for alternate ailment-causing mace damage. Full Heal and Revive let them quickly get out of pinches but is restricted by their tiny TP pool. |-| EON= Subclass for Medic As the Medic finds themselves very free when the party's in good condition, a subclass to give them a secondary attack option always helps. *'Protectors' turn the Medic into a potent defensive class, allowing them to reduce oncoming damage when they don't need to heal, on top of allowing them more leeway with healing skills. Heal Guard and Recovery Guard allow a Medic to continue functioning even if their head is bound, on top of Recovery Guard also unbinding the Medic's own head if needs be. Be aware that equipping shields will impose even more of a speed penalty to the Medic's own healing skills. *'Survivalists' allow the Medic access to bows, giving them a plethora of offensive options from the back row and action speed bonuses to deliver healing quickly. Quick Step also lets a Medic play support in getting an ally to go first when they don't need to heal, and Speed Up lets a Medic get their healing in faster. Stray points can be invested in the Field skills to help the party make ends meet. *'War Magus' skills offer the Medic several ways to support the party with their superior Wisdom and Luck stats. War Heal skills heal less but go faster, ignoring the Medic's low Agility, and is usually reserved for emergencies. War Edge skills may not hit as hard but the Medic's better Luck offers better odds of landing binds. War Edge Master stacks with Staff Mastery to amplify staff damage for the combat Medic's performance. *'Sovereigns' offer plenty of buff skills to use when the Medic doesn't need to heal. Their high Wisdom stat allows Reinforce to recover even more HP when applying buffs. Prevent Order and Dauntless Order remain good safety nets to fall back on in case the Medic can't heal party members at the brink of death in time. *'Zodiacs' being the only pure elemental damage attack class lets the Medics make use of their high Intelligence to contribute to ending a battle on free turns. The Prophecy skills are also good investments to protect the party against dangerous elemental attacks. TP Up and Free Energy extends how long a Medic can keep fighting before needing to down an Amrita. *'Harbingers' add to the Medic's support options. Miasma Armor is especially helpful with offsetting the Medic's low turn speed, and the debuff skills are always great to open a battle with, especially if it extends Miasma Armor through Endless Shroud. Atonement also serves as a good fallback in a pinch as it both heals the entire party and cures them at the same time. Avoid investing in Eroding Miasma since the Medic's defense debuffs from Star Drop and Medical Rod apply larger modifiers. Medic as Subclass Reliability is the name of the game when picking a Medic subclass as opposed to others that provide healing. Their First Aid skills heal for the strongest numbers with no gimmicks attached, and Revive and Auto-Revive keep a party together without scaling with the user's stats. However, Refresh and Unbind will only ever affect a single target as a Medic subclass, which pale in comparison to wider-range ailment curing and prevention of other classes. Gallery EO1ExplorersLog0.png|In Explorer's Log opening comic. EO1ExplorersLog1(Protector).png|Being "protected" by a protector. SekaijuNoOmochabako.jpg|Featured in Sekaiju no Omocha Bako's cover.|link=Sekaiju no Omocha Bako Guru-Guru Yggdrasil Medic.png|Medigirl artwork from the doujin Guru-Guru Yggdrasil. Medic.png|Medic Skill Tree Trivia *One of Medic's skills (Caduceus) references the staff of Hermes in Greek Mythology. It is often confused for the Rod of Asclepius, which serves as the symbol of Asclepius, the god of medicine. **Caduceus may be a reference to the series Trauma Center, another series published by Atlus. Within it, the characters work for a medical organization known as Caduceus and use a special skill known as the "Healing Touch", which is another Medic skill. *This is one of the four classes from the first two games which have the same name in both English and Japanese versions, the other three being Dark Hunter, Alchemist and Gunner. In Etrian Odyssey IV their name remains unchanged as well. *The younger female medic from the first two games is carrying mostly sweets inside her bag . *In Japanese comic strips and webcomics, both official and doujins, the younger female medic from the first two games is referred to as Medi-Ko (MediGirl), most of the time by the blonde Protector (nicknamed Sensei). Category:Etrian Odyssey I Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey II Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Classes Category:Etrian Mystery Dungeon Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Classes